When Push Comes To Shove
by coelestis
Summary: Sometimes siblings just have to fight it out. Oneshot. Bolt. Himawari. NaruHina. NexGen.


**A/N:** Haven't written in months! If you're a reader of my other stories, you'd know that the last few months of mine were hell. I'm currently writing chapters for all my fics so they'll be here soon. It's just been a really busy few months for me. I haven't been writing so this fic maybe a little less...like my style but I'm just rusty so look past that! Thanks for understanding.

So here's a one-shot of Himawari and Bolt to makeup for it! I noticed a lot of people loved when I wrote them two so I whipped this up today. Me and my brothers fight all the time so I can relate to this lol anyone who has siblings can really.

 **PSA:** I can't write fighting scenes to save my life so I'm sorry about that part ^-^"

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own NARUTO or its characters._

* * *

When Push Comes To Shove

The powerful sound of splintering trees, the distinctive thundering of lightening and smoke was the first thing the villagers and shinobi noticed. It wasn't until the screaming and fire as well as blinding light from the same direction did a few of them put together that something bad was happening.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Her blue fist just missed her opponent's glaring face, shattering the boulder behind him into dust. Her rage increased tenfold.

"Yes I can!" He attempted to kick her in her head, only for her to counter-attack by grabbing him and throwing him closer towards the village.

Boruto recovered mid-air and flipped neatly onto a sturdy branch. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a few curious chunins watching him from some distance away. His father or mother wasn't here yet so he was safe to continue this...argument. They were right by the market so someone was bound to come and tear them apart soon anyway. Not before he got his point across, though.

He paused for a second too long but threw himself backwards just as his baby sister was about to slam her glowing palm in his stomach.

Glaring from the branch he was just kneeling at, Himawari huffed angrily, "I can do whatever the hell I want to! You're not dad!"

"You're right; I'm not! 'Cause for one, I wouldn't have even given you the option!" He stood to his full height, running a hand through his sunny colored hair. "Why can't you just fucking listen to me for once, Wari-chan!"

Her lips parted to retort only to get cut off when a muscled arm put her in a choke-hold. Growling, she exerted her chakra from the points in her back, dispelling it before jumping down to her real pain in the ass brother.

After exchanging blow for blow and not landing a hit on either one for a few minutes, Himawari finally turned the tables and cut off the points in his left hand followed by a chakra infused kick in the stomach, sending him straight through a fruit stand. The villagers whom didn't run in fear of getting hit by the two siblings watched behind buildings and in stores. A few shrieked when the wood splintered under the Uzumaki heir and hid deeper.

The wrath of the Uzumaki princess was never a pleasant sight.

Her pretty face filled with irritation. "Why would I listen to you?" She asked while stomping towards his slowly rising form. "You're in no position to preach to m-"

When she was close enough, a large hand shot out and managed a punch to her stomach. She tried to dodge at the last second but couldn't avoid the hit. Her body connected with a building leaving a giant crater in the concrete from her chakra. If she hadn't protected her body, she'd certainly be knocked out by now.

Rubbing her temples, their identical eyes found each other before each attacked again. The longer they fought, the more pissed they became since they couldn't land any blows and in turn, became sloppy with their movements. The tore through the market, slamming each other into two more stalls and the glass of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

Boruto sprang up, brushing the glass from his jacket before facing her once again.

From his chair, Inojin glanced at his friend, whom had his jade eyes watching the fight with interest. "This has been going on for five minutes. Why don't you get Himawari-chan and I'll get Boruto?"

The Nara heir gave him a disbelieving look, "Why do I have to get her? She's crazy when she's like this."

Blue eyes stared at him blankly, "That's _your_ girlfriend."

He groaned deeply, "Troublesome girl."

* * *

Naruto had just finished a mission debriefing when a group of ANBU barged in with a sense of urgency. "Hokage-sama!"

He looked up curiously with a brow raised, "Eh? What's going on?"

One of them stepped forward and bowed, "I apologize for coming unannounced but my team has reported that Boruto-sama and Himawari-sama are brawling in the market district as we speak."

Long fingers rubbed his temples as he stood, "Is anyone injured?"

"As of right now, no one...other than themselves, Hokage-sama."

Throwing on his robe, he sighed before making an exit through the window. A second later, he felt the familiar chakra of his wife jumping from roof to roof a street over. They shared a look before finally arriving to their squabbling children.

* * *

Just as they were going to intervene, two familiar figures did it for them. Both siblings had been aiming punches towards the others head until suddenly they were slammed into the ground.

Groaning in pain, both blue eyes looked up to see their parents glaring at them. Hinata stood in front of her daughter with a deep frown and her hands resting on the swell of her hips. Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest, staring down his nose at his oldest.

"What the hell are you two trying to do?" Their father asked, breaking the agonizing silence. Both children sat up but stayed silent while they sent death glares at the other.

"Your father asked you guys a question," Hinata said, making Himawari stare into her narrowed pearly eyes.

"Boruto is being an asshole!"

"Himawari is being stubborn!"

"Are you deaf? It's my decision! Stay out of my business!"

"Are you stupid? You could get killed!"

With an angry yell, she stood but was held back from advancing by her mother. "You're such a hypocrite!"

By this point, both parents had figured out what this was about and understood each side of the argument as well. They had a fight earlier that week about the same thing. Boruto stood and made a motion to take a step forward until he was pushed back by his dad.

"So you decided to fight it out in the streets?" Naruto asked with a disapproving tone.

His son looked into his eyes for a long second, "At first we were in the woods but we ended up here."

"This wouldn't have happened if you knew how respect my wishes!" Now it was Hinata's turn to push their daughter backwards.

Bolt looked ready to strangle her by that point. "You just don't get it, do you?" He turned his attention to his father, "And you. Why would you accept it anyway? ANBU is dangerous. Are you mad?"

Sighing, he stared his son in his eyes. It was like looking in a mirror at his younger, angry self. "I can't let my personal opinions get in the way of making decisions for the village. She's more than ready for ANBU. She got you pretty good and you're one of the best I have on the force, right?"

Boruto refused to agree and ignored the pain radiating throughout his body, especially from the last roundhouse kick he caught. His bloody nose was evidence as well. "That's not the point, dad."

"What is then?" He asked, only to receive no answer. "I understand where you're coming from. You're scared for her safety as an older brother. You don't think your mother and I have our own reservations on this as well?"

Himawari glanced between her parents briefly before wiping the blood from her mouth. Hinata turned towards her oldest with softened eyes. "How do you think we all felt when you decided to join? I don't like that my children are in ANBU but I support you both, always. I'm also proud that you two love your village enough to do this as well." She swung her arm around Himawari's shoulder, effectively calming the long-haired princess.

Naruto grabbed his son's shoulders affectionately, "You have to understand that Himawari is eighteen now. She makes her own decisions and although going into ANBU is high risk, you need to support and respect her." Seeing their moods lift slightly, he slapped his son on the back, "Besides, if you're so concerned for her, I'll put her on your team!"

His response was an immediate, "NO!" Boruto looked at him as if he'd just committed the most gruesome of crimes. "I'm not that concerned!"

"Good!" His father exclaimed and pushed him towards his sister. "Now, hug and make up or I'm putting you both on gate duty for the next month."

There was a tense silence between the two. They weren't nearly as hostile as a few minutes ago so Hinata and Naruto stood a little ways from them, but close enough to grab a fist just in case. You never really know with these two.

It didn't take them long to rekindle though. Bolt held his arms open and Himawari quickly stepped forward to wrap her arms around his body. He stroked her long hair and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Even though we fight, you're always going to be my little sister." He squeezed her tightly before releasing her. "I'm going to train you for the entrance exams."

Her eyes lit up brightly, "Really?! Thanks, Nii-san!" She bounced and wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging both of them in her excitement.

Their happy moment was killed when their father hummed. "You can do that, but not before you fix this mess. I want this done by sunrise. By yourselves. Don't ask your teammates for help."

"NANI?!"

"B-But, Otou-sama! Okaa-sama?!"

"You better get started," Hinata offered with a wave of her thin hand. "It's already dusk. Don't try to recruit your little sister as well."

They both groaned out loud while their snickering parents walked away from the scene. They weren't ten feet from the two before they were yelling once again at each other.

"Boruto-baka! This is all your fault!"

"Me? You kicked me into the stand and threw a glass window!"

"Shut up and help me pick up all these cabbages."

"Pick them up your damn sel- Stop throwing them, gaki!"

"Ohh~ I can't stand you!"


End file.
